The Times We Had Together
by neverlandisaplacefaraway
Summary: A series of Hayffie one-shots that explores the unseen moments between Haymitch and Effie during Catching Fire and Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1: The Bar Cart

_**A/N: Hello Hayffie fandom. I have decided to create a series of one-shots that explores the moments between Haymitch and Effie during Catching Fire and possible Mockingjay. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and please leave your review to tell me your thoughts.**_

* * *

"Hello Haymitch." Effie Trinket said as she walked towards the drunken man who was sprawled in one of the seats in the bar cart. "Haymitch, this is our first time with a victor. We have 2 victors and we must make this victory tour the best it can be for them."

"And how do you expect us to do that princess?" Haymitch uttered as he took a swig of his whiskey. Effie began to answer him back, but he stopped her. "Do you hear that Princess? That is the sound of a rebellion starting, that is the sound of your little world beginning to crumble." His voice was laced with spite.

"I just want us to appear united; we're a team after all." Effie paused and waited for a reaction. The train was silently moving and no sound was protruding the walls. She could hear only her own rapid breathing. Whenever she was alone with Haymitch she could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Ever since she had met him she had felt small butterflies in her stomach and as their years working together had gone on those butterflies seemed to get bigger. She now couldn't stand to be in such a close proximity to him, as her cheeks would become a light shade of pink that she was sure Haymitch would be able to see under her layers of pale make-up. "Could you at least wear the bracelet?" Effie held out the gold band that she had had made for him. It was still in its black box, but Haymitch had already seen it.

"I'm not going to wear your stupid bracelet." Haymitch said as he began to get out of his seat. His shirt had come un-tucked and had a large whiskey stain down the front of it. His waistcoat was undone and his hair was messy at the back. Despite his messy appearance, Effie felt her heart rate picking up.

"Just try it on." Effie said, thrusting the box into Haymitch's hand. He promptly handed it back.

"No." Haymitch began to walk away when he felt small hands tugging at his hand. The box in which the gold bangle had been in was now disposed on the floor and Effie was attempting to get the bangle over his hand and onto his wrist. Haymitch grabbed Effie's waist and lifted her off the floor.

"Haymitch Abernathy put me down." Effie squealed. Her small hands batting at Haymitch's back as he had thrown her over his shoulder.

"Don't you like it princess?" Haymitch retorted.

"Let me go!" Effie shouted her accent practically evaporated. She sounded like a seam girl, suddenly Haymitch stopped. He completely froze, Effie still flung over his shoulder. Haymitch was brought to memories of his girl, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as they ran through the streets of District 12. His hand in hers as they strolled around District 12 together. Her shining cheeks as she let tears fall down her face after he was reaped. The last time he saw her in that room with wooden panels. Suddenly his mind was replaced by images of Effie. The first time he had met her, the fear that covered her face as he stumbled up to her and hugged her. The time her hand had involuntarily grabbed his when Katniss and Peeta were battling Cato. When she had wrapped her arms around him when both their tributes had won.

Haymitch lowered Effie down to the floor; her feet were firmly on the floor when she slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever do that again." Effie said, but even as she said it she noticed the vacant look in Haymitch's face. His calloused hand lifted until he was touching her face. His thumb moved along her cheek and Effie began to breathe unevenly. She wanted to grab him and tell him what she felt, but she still felt like she couldn't admit her feelings towards him.

"I'll wear it." Haymitch said, taking the gold band from Effie's hand. He held her hand a little too long than he should have. Effie watched in disbelief as the gold band slipped over his wrist, and clipped into place. "A perfect fit. Did you sneak in and measure my wrist Princess?"

"I just guessed." Effie said quietly, her pink lined eyes looked down at her pink shoes. Effie's hand began to fumble with her dress as she tried to straighten after being picked up by Haymitch. As he hands ran across the silky orange fabric, she felt something press against her forehead. Her eyes flickered upwards and she could see Haymitch's chin. His lips were lightly touching Effie's forehead. Effie froze, her hands still clutching onto the fabric of her dress. Suddenly the warmth of Haymitch's lips was gone. Haymitch's hand's slipped into his pockets, before he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"See you at dinner princess." Haymitch said. He slipped through the door, leaving a confused Effie behind him. He didn't see the smile illuminate her face, just as she didn't see his smile either.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Protect You

_**A/N – I bring to you the second instalment of this Hayffie story. I hope you like and please send me your thoughts. Thank you for reading **__** xx**_

* * *

"The victors have gone to bed." Haymitch said as he walked into the dining cart, his eyes scanning over Effie who was sitting in one of the blue chairs. Her orange wig was slightly off centre and he was scratching her head as he walked in, her normally perfect posture slumped over. When Haymitch walked in she quickly raised her posture. Her hand sinking to her side. She watched him closely as he came and sat next to her in the blue chairs. His hands clutched the seat and he began to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Uh…How are you?" Effie said her orange legs crossed over. She'd changed for dinner and her outfit was beginning to feel tight and hot. It didn't help that the closeness of Haymitch was making her temperature soar.

"Fine, you?" Haymitch said, his hands picking at pieces of loose thread on his waist coat. He felt nervous and he didn't understand why. His hands were shaking slightly as he continued to pick at the thread.

"I'm very well thank you Haymitch." Effie said, she straightened her dress and uncrossed her legs, before promptly crossing them again. The silence was unbearable, she wanted to slap him then kiss him. Then slap him again, her heart was beating fast and she found the fact that he was so close to her. He'd never shown her any affection before and then today in the bar cart, he'd kissed her forehead. He'd shown her some form of care. Her feelings were all over the place and she felt unsure as to what exactly he was feeling.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Haymitch." Effie got up from her seat; her wig shifting slightly, her hand whipped up and kept her wig in place. She manoeuvred her way around Haymitch and was about to leave the cart when she felt a hand on her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat and she completely froze, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck.

"We need to talk Effie." Haymitch whispered his hand still on her waist. His nose was touching the nape of Effie's neck. "We really need to talk." His hand crept around to her front and rested on her ribs. He pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching. Effie complied with the movement and felt her hand move up to cover his hand. Her eyes began to droop closed as she continued to feel Haymitch's breath on her neck. Her heart beating fast, she felt like she could stay in this moment forever. Her body against his, it felt right.

"I'm going to keep you safe Effie." Haymitch said from behind her. He felt his heart rate picking up as his lips came into contact with her neck. He stayed in this position for a few seconds his arm wrapped around Effie. His grip was tightening, he wanted to turn her around and kiss her. He wanted her to be his. He felt his heart rate begin to pick up before a memory began to flicker in the back of his mind. Her hair, his girl's hair. It was as if he was there, he could smell her hair, see her face. Her smile as she kissed him. Then the memory was gone. Haymitch's eyes snapped open.

Effie felt his warmth leave her and her eyes snapped open. She felt her body go cold, and whipped her body round so that she was facing Haymitch. Her eyes wide, she felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"Haymitch what's wrong?" Effie said, her face slightly screwed up as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Haymitch said, he began to walk towards her and pushed past her. He headed straight to his room, he slid open the door and slipped inside his room. His back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor, he desperately tied to remember his girl. Her hair, her smell, her beautiful eyes; he could see brief flickers until they were replaced by images of Effie. Her smile as she looked at him, the feel of her body against his. A warmth came over him as his thoughts remained on Effie. These thoughts remained with him for the rest of the night and he felt no ounce of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spark

_The Spark_

She knocked on his door, her heart beating fast. Her hair was free from her orange wig. It rested in blonde tendrils falling down her back and over her shoulders. Her hair was long and still shiny even though it was constantly covered. Effie loved her hair, but the society that she lived in didn't. She was forced to cover her golden locks and hide her prized possession. She remembered the moment she turned twelve, the day her mother came in and stuck a wig on her head. 'You must cover your hair; it's the normal thing to do.' That was the moment that she began to feel like an outsider in her own home. She didn't agree with her mother's views. Effie's face that was always covered in make-up, was now free of any product, she was plain. Even her clothing was plain. She'd gone to her wardrobe and picked out the plainest dress she owned. It was still bright in colour, but it was free of pattern. She felt nervous, she'd decided the minute she woke up that she was going to tell him how she felt, but she wanted to be her while doing it. She didn't want to be the clown talking about butterflies in her stomach.

The door opened and a very awake Haymitch looked through the doorway. His eyes connected with Effie's, before looking her over. Haymitch's eyes caught the golden hue of her hair and how it flowed down her back and over her shoulders. His eyes connected with her plain face and how she was free of any pale make-up and bright eyes. Her lips plain, her eyelashes looked shorter without her false eyelashes. She smiled at him and straightened her plain dress.

"May I come in?" Effie said, she twisted her hands together, her nerves beginning to overflow. Haymitch moved to the side and allowed Effie to move in. Her feet were bare and she looked much shorter. As she moved past him Haymitch caught the smell of her hair. She smelt sweet, like some kind of brightly coloured fruit. She looked fresh faced and normal, for some reason she was bare to him. She was no longer covering up from him; she wasn't the capitol princess at the moment.

"So who are you and what have you done with Effie Trinket?" Haymitch asked a mocking tone within his voice. Haymitch looked her up and down while she sat down on the chair in his room. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as he continued to stare at her. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation, Effie was worried about how she would start this conversation.

"We've known each other long enough for me to feel comfortable enough to show you the real me." Effie started, taking a deep intake of breath and waiting patiently for Haymitch's reaction; but nothing happened. He simply stared at her, his brow furrowed and his mouth pulled into a frown as he looked Effie Trinket up and down. "Haymitch?" Effie stuttered as she rose from her seat and took hesitant steps towards him. Haymitch began to stumble towards her taking her face in his calloused hands.

"What have they done to you?" Haymitch asked, Effie was clutching hold of his shoulders, her face contorted into confusion.

"What do you mean? This is me." Effie replied, her tears were welling up and she felt her body beginning to shake slightly.

"Yes but why do you cover it up? Why has the Capitol changed you into a mess, manipulating you into their own little puppet? Why did they change you?" Haymitch practically yelled, his face was inches from hers, his stubble lightly grazing Effie's cheeks; he was staring at her tear glazed eyes.

"It's just the normal thing to do." Effie whispered, their lips were so close yet they seemed too far away for her.

"But it's not Effie, you're perfect just the way you are and they changed you. That's not the normal thing to do." His hands still cupped her cheeks and he was leaning in closer to her. "You're beautiful Effie."

There lips touched for a second, but that is all Effie needed to know that he was most definitely the one she was in loved. Her heart began to beat rapidly, her skin felt hot and she kept her hands clutching to Haymitch's shirt. Their lips had simply grazed each other, when Haymitch pulled away.

"I can't do this. How am I supposed to know who you really are?" Haymitch said as he backed away from Effie as if she was some kind of monster. "The capitol really has destroyed more lives than they realised. They changed everything about you. I want to know the real Effie, not the capitol one."

Effie's tears spilt over as she saw Haymitch turn away from her. She ran from his room and into her own and fell onto the bed. She stayed there for the rest of the day, shaking from the tears. It took her the whole day to realise that he was right. The capitol had corrupted her. They'd planted a seed the minute she was born and turned her into something else. They'd been deceitful and she hated them for it. In that moment, Haymitch had created a spark.

In that moment Effie Trinket became a rebel against her own home.

* * *

_**A/N - I hope you all liked it, please review. Thank you to all those who have previously reviewed and followed/favourited the story, I really appreciate all your support.**_

_**Please tell me what you are all thinking of the story so far.**_

_**xx**_


	4. Chapter 4: Declarations

_**A/N: Hi guys, it's been a while since I've written any Hayffie and I was really in the mood to write this. I hope you liked it; I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on this. I'm hoping to write more Hayffie but it depends on your opinion of my writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review **__** xx**_

* * *

"Haymitch Abernathy." Effie stated her worst fears realised. She had almost stuttered when reading his name, but had stopped herself when she remembered the cameras dotted around and how every capitol member was watching with baited breath to see if the star-crossed lovers of District 12 would be returning to the arena. Well, they would be disappointed. Instead the name that she pulled out of the glistening clear bowl was the name of the only person who knew her for who she actually was. Effie's hatred for the Capitol had grown over the last few months and it was only when she had revealed to Haymitch what she looked like underneath her many layers of make-up, that she had truly realised how clouded her vision of the Capitol had been.

Effie felt guilty for secretly wanting to pull Peeta's name out of the bowl. The boy had been through enough in the 74th Hunger Games; however Effie couldn't think of spending this year's Hunger Games watching Haymitch battle other Victors. When she found out what the Quarter Quell was going to be she had leapt for her telephone and called Haymitch. He'd calmed her, told her not to worry; but worry she did. The trepidation of today was realised when she had opened that small piece of white paper. Her usual bright way of saying the names had faded into a dark and prompt announcement.

Effie allowed her eyes to flick towards Haymitch who was getting ready to push himself out of his chair and stand next to Katniss. His eyes had caught hers and the grey in them seemed to dilute, they had recently been a bright grey. Effie put this down to the harsh routine that Peeta had placed him on; no alcohol. The minute their eyes connected the brightness dulled, as if Haymitch knew her pain, but he couldn't, he didn't know how she felt. Effie was beginning to feel her eyes well up and her vision became fuzzy; she felt a light dampness fall down her cheek and through her clouded vision she saw Haymitch shake his head sharply. Effie knew this was her signal to pull her emotions together and be her bright and bubbly Capitol self. She attempted to push a smile onto her face, something which she didn't have to fake when Peeta got up from his seat and declared that he volunteered as tribute. It was a quiet statement but it was enough for Effie to return to her bubbly demeanour.

Haymitch slumped back into his seat as Peeta took his place beside Katniss. Effie watched as the two looked at each other a mix of emotions crossing their faces. Effie didn't know if their love was genuine or not, but she felt a surge of jealousy hit her. She wanted Haymitch to look at her the way that Peeta looked at Katniss. Effie quickly scolded herself for letting herself indulge in these teenage fantasies.

* * *

Effie's wig was slipping off her head slightly as she boarded the train, the bright hew had seemed the ideal statement at the time, but now she felt irritated at the sight of it. Her dress felt constricting and too garish. They had been pushed and prodded on their way to the train, the children had not been offered the chance to say goodbye to their family and Effie knew that they both felt bereft at this indecency. The two had retreated as soon as possible, leaving Effie and Haymitch alone in the bar cart.

Effie simply looked up at him and burst into tears. She practically yanked her own hair out when she pulled the wig off her head and threw it down in disgust. Haymitch was surprised by this sudden outburst and stared at the bright synthetic wig that lay like a dead cat on the floor. The real blonde hair that Effie had was pulled into tight pin curls that looked painful. Haymitch crept upt to the shaking Effie who had now sunk onto the floor. She sat on the plush blue carpet, hugging her legs to her chest. As Haymitch reached her she kicked her towering heels off and pulled her legs in closer.

"What's the matter, princess?" Haymitch said, a hint of sarcasm laced his voice; not as much as usual but it was still there. Haymitch couldn't shake the growing nerves that were coming over him. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her closer to him and tell her everything would be alright. He could do that, couldn't he?

Haymitch allowed his hand to creep outwards so that he was touching her arm lightly. He began to tug her a little closer when she snatched her arm back.

"That could have been you?" She said, it sounded loud but she only said it quietly. "That could have been you standing next to Katniss; it could have been you going to fight in that arena." Effie began to shake again as the tears battled against her slender frame.

"But it's not so it's fine." Haymitch said nonchalantly. His waistcoat was now undone and he too had kicked off his shoes. Haymitch continued his efforts to pull her closer and succeeded in connecting her shoulder to his chest. He noticed her breath hitch. Did he dare to imagine?

"You don't understand Haymitch. I felt genuine fear when I said your name. I thought I was going to have to watch you die. The man I l-" She stopped herself, not daring to say another word. Their relationship was already far too awkward. They did not need a declaration of attraction to add to this.

"The man you what? Work with? It wouldn't matter if I went in there. It'd all be over and the annoying drunk would be out of your hair." As Haymitch said this he still pulled her closer, not willing to let her go. He didn't know where he stood with her, but he knew that sitting here on the soft blue carpet on their way to a place they both had learnt to despise was something he would cherish. He body fitted into his perfectly and he felt the desire to sit with her like this for as long as possible.

"Is that what you think you mean to me?" Effie stuttered, she moved backwards so that she could see Haymitch's face. While staring at his face at that moment and seeing the light stubble that surrounded his chin and how his mouth was drooping slightly into an awkward frown, she brought her hand up to his face and touched his cheek with her fingertips. She was careful to avoid scratching him with the long talons that she had forced herself to place on her fingers this morning. "Haymitch Abernathy, you mean more to em than that."

It was a slight declaration, a step forward in their back and forth relationship. Haymitch felt and uncomfortable quickening of pace in his chest as he put two and two together. A slight smile crept its way onto his lips.

"Effie, I have to tell you something." Haymitch stated making sure he did not lose his nerve. "I used to think of you as an annoyance. Someone who was manufactured in the Capitol and was just sent to the District's to do the dirty work of President Snow; but as I've got to know you over the last few years, I realised I was wrong. You're much more than that and I guess I like you more than you think I do. In fact I think I might love you." After he had said it Haymitch wanted to start it all over again and make a better speech, heck she deserved it. He wanted it to be in a different setting, where she could truly appreciate this announcement.

But to Effie it was perfect.

Her only answer was to pull him closer to her and lay a delicate chaste kiss on his lips.

"Haymitch I feel the same way."


	5. Authors note

Hello readers,

I'm very sorry for the recent hiatus, blame exams, but from here on in the amount of one-shots will pick up. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the rest of the stories.

From Jess


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

_**Title: Escape**_

_**Summary: The moment after the tributes escape from the quarter quell arena.**_

_**Please read and review, it helps feed my creativity **__** x**_

* * *

Effie Trinket sat beside Haymitch Abernathy watching the large television screen; they were watching the quarter quell. For the last couple of days Effie had noticed a change in Haymitch's mood, he appeared jittery. He was currently leant forward in his seated position staring intently at the screen as he saw the tributes race through the ticking time bomb that was the arena. It was designed like a clock, each area omitting some horrible torture for the tributes. Jabberjays and poisonous mist; it was horrific and Effie could only imagine what her tributes were going through at the moment.

"Haymitch are you alright?" Effie asked, sick to death of the awkward silence. Her sharp trill penetrated the silence and elapsed into Haymitch's mind. All he had been thinking about was the plan. Would they succeed? How many would die? Was it worth it? Those thoughts were banished when he looked across at Effie. In the sanctuary of the penthouse she had shed her wig, letting her normal coloured hair flow down her shoulders; she also had a minimal amount of clown make-up on, opting for a more subtle bright lip and bright eyeliner. She looked better, but could still pass as a capitol supporter. The knot that had resided in Haymitch's stomach for the past few weeks tightened as he became aware that he wasn't only putting himself and the tributes in danger, but Effie as well. She would be questioned, beaten and ultimately destroyed. The capitol would destroy every essence of her in order to gain any information that she may have ticked away in the recesses of her memory. Haymitch knew they would not stop until she had told them what they wanted to know, and the fact of the matter was, she knew nothing. Haymitch had insisted on her ignorance, told others to keep her out of the loop. It wasn't because he didn't trust her, it was because he wanted to protect her, and with the traumatic thoughts that now flooded his mind of her possible torture, he realised that he had made a mistake.

They continued to stare at each other different thoughts flooding their eyes, they attempted to read each other, wary of each other's actions and thoughts through years of being aquaintances. They had never been friends; they had simply skipped that part and had moved on to something more profound than simple friendship. They were tiptoeing around their emotions, attempting to repress any hidden desire, but on occasion these hidden desires could not be left hidden, and the pair would act upon their emotions. It had only happened twice, a chaste kiss in the corridor and a passionate kiss within in the elevator were the only memories they had to mind; but they were enough to see them through the lonely days of isolation that happened when living under the constant watching eye of the Capitol officials. There was never room for error, a mistake meant your life was lost; because a mistake meant that they were seeking to rebel. They had to be careful. All of this read in their eyes as they continued to look at each to her not daring to move the inches closer until their lips could touch.

Just as Haymitch made the first move there was an ear piercing sound as the arena on screen exploded to allow the tributes to escape. The plan that had been set into motion had succeeded and Haymitch had to leave, he had to go with them. The plan was for them to pick him up from the roof and leave for district 13 straight away. He looked back at Effie, her eyes were wide, the shock translated well. She stared at the screen, he could see the slight glisten of tears in her eyes as she continued to watch the action unfold, then suddenly the screen went black and the capitol symbol appeared glistening on the screen. That is when the true action started.

Haymitch was up on his feet in a matter of seconds and his hands clutched onto the bag that he had placed next to his feet. He began to make his way past Effie, in the hopes of avoiding a difficult goodbye. Could he really leave her here? Haymitch thought to himself, this thought caused his feet to skid to a halt.

"Haymitch, where are you going? What just happened?" Effie asked, her voice was trembling as she pushed herself off the plush sofa. She looked at him in desperations and as Haymitch turned around the knot in his stomach tightened even further, he felt a wave of nausea rush over him and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick.

"There's been a plan in motion for a while now. I didn't want to include you because I didn't want you to be blamed for any of this." Haymitch spoke as softly as he could.

"You didn't trust me you mean?" Effie said, the hurt was clear in her sharp tone and glistening eyes.

"No! Of course I trust you! It's just this place, the capitol, they could kill you." Haymitch was desperately trying to plead his own case and show her that he had made the correct decision, however as the words slipped from his mouth, it felt false and the sudden realisation that while trying to fail her he and in fact doomed her to an ill fate hit him like a tonne of bricks. He dropped the bag that he had been holding and ran towards her, taking her in his arms he placed his lips on hers with such strength and urgency that Effie nearly toppled backwards. She kissed him back, invited his touch; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. The built up passion threatened to overflow and Haymitch could sense this getting out of hand, he did not have the time, as much as he wished he did.

He let her go.

"I'm so sorry princess. Come with me, please?" Haymitch said, his calloused hand reached for hers and began to pull her towards the exit. They could escape together and go to District 13, Effie Trinket; the rebel.

Effie stopped for a moment weighing out the options in her mind, her feet were bare and too the capitol so was her face. She was no longer their clown nor was she theirs to be manipulated. She could easily run away with the man she'd learnt to love and live happily with him, fighting off the capitol and regaining a rightful place in society. There was nothing here for her but tall buildings and fashionable clothes. The materialistic quality used to appeal to Effie, but the thought now left a bitter taste in her mouth.

So she ran.

* * *

They were halfway up the metal staircase to the top floor, when they heard the sound of pounding footsteps in the hallway. They had come for them, which only made them run faster. They pounded their way up the stairs, only pounding a moment for some breath before regaining their composure and continuing the ascent to the rooftop. When they arrived at the top, Haymitch stood in the centre of the roof, holding a small buzzing ball. It had electrical wire in the centre and a glass outer. Effie only had milliseconds to see the small 'B' etched into the side before Haymitch threw the ball up into the air. It hit the transparent force-field that prevented jumpers. The force field practically shattered, just in time for the pair to hear the rhythmical sound of the hover-craft coming to collect them.

Haymitch turned to his partner and smiled, Effie smiled too. For the first fleeting moment in her life she felt true happiness. It was a moment she would cherish forever, a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life until the day she died. As they stared into each other's eyes the hover craft lowered a small rope ladder, for them to climb up onto. Haymitch took the first step and climbed his way up the ladder a few steps, before dipping his hand back down to Effie to help her up. As the hover craft began to take off the door to the rooftop swung upon and peacemakers climbed onto the roof. They saw the scene unfolding before them and swung into action.

Shots were fired at the hover craft and at the pair dangling from the rope ladder. A small bullet hit Effie's hand, which was attached to the ladder, and in a moment of intense pain her feet slipped from the ladder. Haymitch clutched onto her hand to keep her from falling.

"Hold on princess, just hold on." Haymitch urged, he was using all the strength he could to prevent her from falling.

"Haymitch, I'm slipping." And she was her hand was slipping through Haymitch's and the sudden realisation caused tears to string up in Haymitch's eyes. He tried to tighten his grip and attempted to keep her up but it was proving too difficult.

And then she slipped.

Her hand fell through his and Haymitch caught sight of her horror struck face before she landed in the arms of peacemaker, who decidedly put her on the floor and handcuffed her. Haymitch heard a scream which he later realised had been his own. She was lost to him.

The ground hurt Effie, and she felt pain run up her side as the peacemakers had hurled her to the ground, but nothing could compare the pain that now flooded her body. Lying lonely in a cell, scars littered her body. The only source of comfort was the memory of Haymitch's lips connected with her own.


End file.
